Harley and Ivy's Christmas
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Harley and Ivy celebrate Christmas and secrets are revealed!


_**Welcome to a Christmas special and it's all about two ironic women: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. They spend Christmas together after Harley finally dumps Joker and Harley is more cheerful than ever. How will their first Christmas together go?**_

_**I don't own DC Comics or any of their characters. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Gotham:**

In a fancy apartment in the city, Ivy was lying on her couch while reading an article about her and Harley taking down the Joker which made her smile: Ivy had always hated the Joker as he once took away someone she loved but now, she had her love one back. The front door opened and in walked a tall pale woman; she had blonde hair with red and blue highlights, she was wearing red and black sports bra and matching shorts.

"Harley, where did you go?" Ivy asked as she got up and walked over to the smiling woman, Harley held up a small thin present which was wrapped in green paper with Ivy leaves on it with a red ribbon on it.

"I went out to get you a Christmas present, Red," Harley told her best friend, Ivy smiled then blushed. "Can we celebrate Christmas, Red? I really love this holiday a lot." Harley explained as she walked over to the kitchen and started making coffee, Ivy looked at Harley then smiled at her.

"Well, we'll need a tree of sorts," Ivy smirkled then snapped her fingers, her plants then transformed into a small tree. "What do you say we decorate this tree?" Ivy suggested, Harley nodded then hugged Ivy which made the plant lover blush: she had always had a crush on Harley Quinn but she had always loved the clown prince of crime. But now the two were separated, Ivy now had a chance to tell her.

**Half an hour later:**

After the duo had decorated their tree, Harley and Ivy were sat on the couch whilst watching a christmas movie: Harley had picked the first movie being Home Alone. The pair were laughing as the trap part of the movie had started, Ivy got up and made some Hot Chocolate while Harley paused the movie to get something to eat.

"I have to admit, Harl; you have great taste in movies!" Ivy complimented which made Harley smile, she carried two tubs of ice-cream over to the coffee table then walked back over to Ivy.

"And you have an amazing taste in clothes, Red." Harley smiled as she picked up her drink, Ivy smiled as she looked up at Harley through her hair as she loved it when Harley complimented her. They sat back on the couch and continued with the film day whilst laughing, Ivy was enjoying her time with Harley so much.

**Two days later:**

Christmas day had come for Harley and Ivy which surprised them as they were expecting the Batman or any of his friends to visit them and arrest them. Harley was still in bed asleep when Ivy woke up and climbed out of the bed, she walked into the kitchen and started pancakes for Harley. After the pancakes were made, Ivy poured some coffee then poured covered the pancakes with chocolate syrup, she carried it on a breakfast tray and secretly added a red rose next to the coffee.

"Harls, wake up," Ivy whispered, Harley rubbed her eyes then looked up at Ivy who was holding the breakfast tray. "I've made you breakfast: pancakes covered with chocolate syrup with coffee." Ivy told Harley which made Harley smile as she sat up then Ivy placed the breakfast tray onto her friend's lap.

"Thanks Ivy," Harley smiled, she looked at the tray and noticed that there was a red rose which made Harley blush. Before Harley could say anything, Ivy had walked off to get the presents from under the tree but the redhead walked back in carrying two presents. "Are those it?" Harley asked, Ivy smirked then two vines extended with four more presents as they rested them on the bed.

"Looks like there's about three for you and three for me," Ivy told Harley who smiled, Ivy the split the presents into three piles then shifted one pile to Harley. "They're all from me to you, Harls." Ivy smiled, Harley moved the breakfast onto the chest of drawers then opened the first present: it was a photo of her and Ivy from after they both beat the Joker at a diner.

"I love this! Thanks Red," Harley thanked, she sat forward and hugged Ivy. "Your turn to open one." Harley encouraged, Ivy picked the big one at the bottom then opened it: it was a green dress with loads of flowers on it.

"Harley, it's beautiful!" Ivy exclaimed, she sat forward and hugged her best friend tight. "Come on, we've still got two presents each left then I got a surprise for you." Ivy told Harley, the blonde woman was curious to know what the surprise was so they got back to opening presents.

After opening the remaining presents and being happy for what they got: Harley got some a red and black fur coat and a pair of red and black roller skates while Ivy had got a rare plant and an emerald necklace. The pair walked into the living until Harley stopped and looked up: she saw something which made her blush.

"Ivy, is that what I think it is?" Harley asked, Ivy looked up above them to see notice the thing that Harley was looking at: it was mistletoe.

"Harley, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for such a long time," Ivy started, Harley looked at her redhead best friend with confusion. "For a long time, I've been falling for you, Harls." Ivy confessed, Harley smiled and wasn't freaking out which surprised Ivy.

"Ivy, that's the same way I've been feeling for a year." Harley confessed which surprised Ivy but what surprised the redhead the most was what Harley did next: she planted her lips on Ivy's and started kissing her for a whole minute until Harley stepped back.

"Harley, are you sure you want to be with me?" Ivy asked, she was worried that Harley was messing with her.

"Ivy, I'm not messing with you. I'm being serious." Harley promised which made Ivy smile, they got close and started kissing again which caused all the plants Ivy owed to bloom into flowers.

"I love you." The pair shouted in unison which made both Harley and Ivy blush, they smiled then hugged each other as they laid down on the couch. Ivy snapped her fingers which caused a vine to stretch and put on the radio, it started playing Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas Is You._

"Who knew that we'll get together on Christmas Day, of all days?" Harley asked with a smile as she rested her head on Ivy's shoulder, Ivy then started smoothing Harley's hair with a smile on her face.

"Harls, let's give on our life of crime," Ivy suggested, Harley looked up at her new girlfriend with a surprised look on her face. "Think about it: if we give up, the Bat and his friends can't catch us and we could live normal lives." Ivy pointed out, Harley actually liked the idea: Harley only became a criminal to impress the Joker but now she was with Ivy, she was willing to do anything to keep her.

"You know what; I'm willing to do it for you, Pammie." Harley smiled, Ivy was surprised that Harley had called her by her old name but when Harley said it, it made Ivy smile and feel warmth.

"If you're fine with it, then let our fresh start begin today, Harleen." Both Pamela and Harleen were happy as today started their first day of not being criminals, but being Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel; normal people living normal lives. "Just promise me babe; you won't go after Clown face when we go straight?" Pamela asked, Harleen smiled and nodded as she cuddled into her girlfriend.

"I swear on my life that I won't go after Joker even again." Harleen promised, she sat then planted a kiss on Pamela's cheek but the redhead moved her head so fast that Harleen's kiss landed on her lips. "You cheeky little minx!" Harleen exclaimed which made the pair laugh until they got up and started dancing to the next song playing which was Melissa Benoist's _Running Home To You._

On Christmas Day, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were no more as there was only Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel: a happy couple who loved each other more than anything else, willing to do anything they could to start a new life.

_**This is the end of my Harley X Ivy christmas fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. Did you enjoy all sweet things that Harley and Ivy did for one another? And would you like to see another Harley X Ivy fanfic by me? **_

_**Until next time, readers! Bye!**_


End file.
